The present invention relates to the field of digital computer systems, and more specifically, to a method for processing data in a database engine.
Hosting data in public clouds may facilitate data sharing among multiple parties and reduce the maintenance costs of hosting servers in house. And, many users demand that sensitive data be accessible in a secure manner. However, due to the constant and rapid increase of the sensitive data volume, for securing access to the data and achieving nearly real-time database operations on the data, there is a need to keep the data coherent among all DBMSs of the cloud.